


One Small Step for Man, One Giant Leap for Kittykind

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchy's Kingsman Stocking Fills [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Accidents, but feels too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Merlin has gone missing. Harry and Eggsy are freaking out. Percival suggests calm. He also wonders where this cat has come from.





	One Small Step for Man, One Giant Leap for Kittykind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> eggsyobsessed had requested merlin and cats and this sprung out

They were exhausting. Percival watched them and wondered how tiring it must be to be that worked up constantly. Yes, this was a bit of a different circumstance, but still. He was pretty sure that they had forgotten he was in the room, and the way they were gathering grenades he thought perhaps he should remind them. “I think you might be overreacting,” he said calmly. He did not flinch at the heated glares he received.   
  
“Overreacting?” Harry almost snarled. “Overreacting? Merlin has gone missing! There is no such thing as overreacting, there is only reacting in extremis. There is only burning the world down to find him.”   
  
“What he said,” Eggsy replied and began strapping knives to his person. “Merlin is never missing. He lives in his office.”   
  
“He lives in a flat above his cousin’s tattoo parlour in Camden,” Percival replied.   
  
“He lives in Camden?” Harry blinked. “He lives here.”   
  
“He has family?” Eggsy looked at Harry in confusion. “I sort of thought we made him?”   
  
Percival rolled his eyes. “And he considers you two his dearest friends,” he muttered. “Merlin is not missing,” Percival added, sure of this fact.   
  
“We had a meeting. Merlin never misses a meeting,” Harry glared at his agent. “Merlin is dependable, and predictable. And if he calls for a meeting, he appears.”   
  
“He isn’t the British weather, Harry,” Percival answered, “He can be something other than rain.”   
  
“He weren’t in his office, and none of his team have seen him since yesterday,” Eggsy added. “That is weird, and he didn’t call in.”   
  
“Have you called his personal line?” Percival looked between them, “Oh wait, let me guess, you didn’t know he had a personal phone?” He pinched his nose at the looks on their faces. “And we made you our boss.” Percival gives Harry a look of disappointment.

“Harry is the best Arthur ever,” Eggsy said loyally.   
  
Percival didn’t answer to that, it would take far too long, and instead called Merlin’s personal number. It went to voicemail and he left a polite message asking Merlin to check in. “There, satisfied?”   
  
“I will not be satisfied until I see his pale and grumpy face,” Harry said and continued to arm himself. “I am going to go tear Camden apart.”   
  
“Harry, we are all pale and grumpy.”   
  
“Yeah but he has that resting grumpy face, Harry has resting gentleman face, and you have resting blank face. I sometimes wonder if you can sleep with your eyes open.”   
  
“Not helpful, Galahad,” Harry said.   
  
“Did you ever consider that he just did four missions back to back, along with his year end budgeting, and organizing the decorating of the estate for Christmas, and there is a flu going around, and maybe, just maybe he is taking a day off, worn down from the job that no one ever thanks him for?” Percival was trying not to lose patience with their dramatics but they were ridiculous. “Or maybe he is just saying fuck it and taking a day off?”   
  
“Merlin doesn’t say fuck it,” Harry nodded seriously.   
  
“No, no he doesn’t, he can’t when he boss is so derelict in his duties that he has to do that man’s job as well,” Percival was fed up.

“Oi,” Eggsy said sharply.

“Merlin is just for once in his life skivving off, like the two of you do quite frequently, and I for one am not going to ruin that with theatrics. I have no doubt we’ll hear from him in the hour. Now if you excuse me,” Percival stood up.

“I have not dismissed you agent,” Harry’s voice was sharp, deadly.

Percival didn’t even flinch, they were all deadly. “I trust I was asked here to help you find the not missing Merlin?”

“He is missing, and we’ll fall apart without him,” Eggsy said.

“Yes, we will, which is why we should appreciate him when he is here, isn’t it?” Percival raised a brow at the young man. He was a good sort, generally, but took after Harry far too much. Percival had heard Merlin complaining last week that after the missions he was going to need a break, that was why he wasn’t too worried right now. The man had slept in or decided to just have quiet for once in his life and he was not going to let Harry and Eggsy’s harebrained scheme ruin that. “Now be good boys and put the arsenal away. If he isn’t here tomorrow at the normal time, then I give you leave to panic.”

“I am in charge, I give the orders,” Harry replied, and looked at his desk. “Is that the EMP device that could take out London?”

“It is,” Percival said.

“Perhaps we are being a little...overwrought,” Harry admitted. 

“We can wait until tomorrow to panic,” Eggsy agreed when Harry nudged him. “But if we were right and you were wrong, I’m kicking your arse to hell for letting Merlin suffer 24 hours of torture.”

“Of course, Galahad. Now if my services are not needed, please excuse me.” Percival left before they could suck him into the void that pulled away the little sanity they had. He was walking down the hallways when he almost tripped over something. He looked down and saw a fairly tall tabby cat walking to Harry’s door, or at least it seemed such.

“Hello,” Percival said softly, “Where did you come from?” He had never seen a cat at the estate before. Dogs of course, everywhere, but not cats. He supposed an old estate like this must have mousers about. He watched the cat start to scratch at Harry’s door. “None of that now,” he said firmly and picked the cat up. He wasn’t overly surprised when it hissed and swatted at him. He was surprised though that it went back to Harry’s door and tried to bat it open. “Trust me, you do not want in there.” The cat just turned his head and hissed and then meowed loudly. “There are currently mad as hatters in there, I should think it a poor place for a cat. Come along.”

This time when Percival picked up the cat, it glared, but said nothing. “We should take you to the kennel master, he will know who you are.” The cat made a grumbly noise and looked quite affronted at the world. It reminded him a little of Merlin’s _why did you blow up that building Bors_ face. The cat wiggled in his arms and all of a sudden was riding on Percival’s shoulder. Percival decided to just leave him there and slowly made his way out to the kennels ignoring the snickers of everyone as he walked, a cat on his shoulder like a pirate’s parrot. 

“What do you mean you don’t know this cat?” Percival was confused. “He must be one of the estate mousers.”

“And I’m telling you with the measures Merlin’s boffins take, ain’t been a mouse caught in the house in ten years. We have one mouser in the barn and he is an all black cranky bastard.”

“So you don’t know this cat.”

“That’s what I have been telling you, sir, never seen him before.”

Percival gestured and the kennel master pulled the cat off of his shoulder. The cat hissed at them both and ran away. “Well, I suppose that is that,” Percival decided, “thank you for your time.”

“Of course sir.”

Percival went to the range and shot a bit, but with all the excitement of the morning, he was a bit off his game and decided to just work out in the gym and head home.

*********************************

He was reading plans for an upcoming mission when his office door banged open. “Right, I’m going to kick your arse.”

Percival sighed. “Eggsy, you are well trained, but I promise the only arse that would be kicked is yours. Now do try exiting and returning with a better start?”

“Merlin isn’t in yet.”

“It is not even 8am,” Percival pointed out.

“He is always at his desk at 7:27am, if he actually made it home the night before.”

Percival opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He rethought his words and just lead with, “that is very specific.”

“Camera whenever the bullet train opens it doors, photos are all timestamped. He tends to step his left foot off the train at 7:27,” Eggsy shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep last night so reviewed footage from the last month, see if anything felt different or wrong.”

“You do care about him,” Percival said softly, pleased.

“Course I do,” Eggsy snapped, “He’s the guv, ain’t he?”

“Yes he is.” Percival checked his phone and Merlin had never replied, which was a bit odd, but not completely worrying yet. “I am wondering if he is sick, worn down from the last couple weeks.” Percival stood up. “I’m going to check on him.”

“I’m coming,” Eggsy said.

“How many weapons currently on your person?”

“More than the three you have.”

Percival gave a faint smile, he was wearing seven. “Excellent eye. Come, let us go to Camden Town.”

They headed the train and Eggsy was frowning. “Does he really live above a tattoo shop?”

“He does,” Percival replied.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve gotten ink at that tattoo parlour and run into him.” Percival would not take delight in the way that Eggsy was so stunned by that information that he walked face first into the train doors.

The ride and journey through London were quiet, and Percival could see that Eggsy was honestly worried. “I am sure that he is fine, or that there is a reasonable excuse,” Percival reassured him.

“I know you said he could be skivving, but come on, that really Merlin?”

Percival gave an acknowledging tilt of his head, “No it isn’t, but he does deserve the break. No one seems to have even noticed the Christmas decorations he worked on.”

“You mean the staff did, he just organized it.”

“No, Eggsy, he stays late and does the vast majority of the decorating himself, hoping it will make the agents smile, and relax for a moment.”

“Oh,” Eggsy bit his lip. “He’s always taking care of us, isn't he?”

“He is,” Percival agreed. The car stopped and he got out. “Here we are.”

Eggsy had to laugh, “Cloak and Dagger Tattoo? Really?”

“He swears his cousin doesn’t know what he does for a living,” Percival said and went around back and up the stairs to the flat. He knocked and then again more loudly. A third knock was still met with no answer.

“We need to get in there.”

Percival looked at him and it wasn’t Eggsy but Galahad who stood at his side. “We do in-eioadfakjf” he shouted as a cat landed on his face. He peeled the cat off and looked at it. “How the fuck did you get here from the estate?” He swore it was the same cat from yesterday, the pissed off look was certainly the same. The cat meowed and batted at his face.

“Friend there?” Eggsy joked and in a second had a cat in his arms that was purring and rubbing his face over Eggsy’s. “Well aren’t you a sweet one,” Eggsy crooned. He scratched behind the ears and purr began to reverberate loud enough that he was sure it could be hear a block away.

“I get mauled, you get purrs, of course,” Percival sighed and then went and unlocked the door.

“How did you do that?” Eggsy asked. “I didn’t know you could do that. I didn’t even see any tools.”

“Eggsy I put my security code in, I didn’t break in.” He groaned when the cat was on his shoulder again. “You are not a parrot,” he told the cat and there was that deeply pissed off face staring at him. He decided to ignore the cat. “Hello? Christie, are you here?”

“What the fuck, are you calling to his wife? He has a wife?” Eggsy looked wildly around and for a second, Percival could have sworn the cat was laughing.

“Christie, short for Christopher,” Percival explained. “You did know his name wasn’t actually Merlin yes?”

Eggsy turned a little red. “How is it that he does think Harry and I are his closest friends, because we kind of suck.”

“I wish I knew, but Christie’s mind is very much his own.” The cat head butted him and he looked over, “Yes?” He wondered why the cat looked so sad. The cat nuzzled him and then licked his cheek. “Thank you?” There was another lick and oddly it felt like the cat was trying to soothe him. He scratched behind the ears and there was a purr, not as large as Eggsy got but it was there. “You are just like him. A crook of the finger and they get everything. I try to find who you belong to and barely get a purr.” The cat headbutted him and glared. “Well, so much for the affection.” 

“How do you know his name is Christie?” The name sounded wrong on Eggsy’s lips, foreign. “I’m sticking with Merlin.” 

Percival ignored him and checked the plants in the window. Dry. He went to the bedroom and looked in. Bed was made with precision but the hamper was full. “He does laundry before he comes into work on Wednesdays, that shouldn’t be full. He hasn’t been here.”

“You know his name, and when he does laundry. You want to tell me what else I don’t know about my friend?”

“Not if he hasn’t told you, and I know his name because I asked him Eggsy. It is an amazing thing, having a conversation with the man who regularly saves your life.” The cat nipped at his eat and hissed. “I’m sorry, are you annoyed that I am upset on my...on Christie’s behalf? That his friends it turns out didn’t pay enough attention to him?” The cat made an odd noise and hopped down and flopped on the bed. “That is Christie’s bed and while he has always dreamed of having a cat, he cannot have one.”

“Allergic?” Eggsy was sympathetic. Daisy would love a cat but they just made her swell up and get the worst runny nose.

“Yes,” Percival agreed. “He is allergic.” He reached for the cat who get squiggling and squirming and falling back to the bed. “You are just as much trouble as the man who usually sleeps there.”

“Merlin, trouble?” Eggsy was so confused. “He’s like the most steady guy ever, next to well, you.”

“Tell that to the tattoo on my hip, or his nipple rings or the burlesque club down the lane.”

“I do not know which of those to address first,” Eggsy said. “He’s a stripper?”

“No, of course not. A fire breather.” Percival looked at him. “I mean yes, he does it mostly naked, but the getting naked isn’t a part of his act.” He picked up the cat and put it on his shoulder. “I need to take you to the vet, see if you have a microchip.” The cat meowed at that and Percival could not tell if it was an agreement or protest.

“Is this all a prank?” Eggsy asked. “To get me and Harry to properly pay attention to him? Did you and he cook this up?”

“Pranks of that nature would be you and Harry, not us.”

“Would have thought that, but you keep shifting the line on Merlin.”

Percival shook his head, “I am growing concerned. This is not expected.”

“What do we do?” 

“We consult with Arthur, and create a reasonable search and rescue plan.” Percival said. “And I am fully aware that I will have to fight tooth and nail for it to be reasonable.”

“Harry’s going to burn the world down.”

“He is,” Percival sighed. The cat let out a happy meow. “Do not start,” he warned the animal. He watered the plants and they left. He was sure that the cat would hop down and disappear but he stayed affixed to Percival. “Do you mind if I bring him along?”

“No,” Eggsy laughed a little. “Think he has decided to stay attached to you.”

“Indeed.” Percival and Eggsy got into the Kingsman car and headed back to the estate. When they went to Arthur the cat jumped down and once again tried to claw open Harry’s door himself. When Eggsy opened it the cat went flying in and tried to jump up on Harry’s desk but it was just a touch too high and the poor cat face planted against the side. He fell to the ground and tried to act like that had been his intention.

Percival shook his head, “You silly, silly creature. Harry is not worth all that fuss.”

“Excuse?” Harry said. He peered over the side. “Well, hello.” Harry was rather surprised by the cat.

Eggsy went and picked him up and put him on Harry’s desk. The cat and Harry stared at each other and the cat just began to meow and howl and make a huge fuss. They all stared as the cat paced on the table and kept making all that noise. “He is trying to talk to Harry, like he’s people isn’t he?”

Percival tilted his head. “It certainly seems like such.”

“Merlin, will you stop, you are speaking cat, not human and it is not like I can understand,” Harry snapped and the cat stopped and snarled. “Oh do not start, this is not my fault. Not everything at Kingsman is my fault.”

“Harry, I know we are missing Merlin, but uh, that is a cat.” Eggsy pointed. “See, cat. Meow, scratches and all that?”

Harry nodded, “I am well aware it is a cat, but it is Merlin.”

“How do you know?”

“Does any creature in the world respond with that much annoyance to me except Merlin?” Harry said dryly. The cat began to make all the noise again, and pacing.

“That is how Merlin looks most times he is in here,” Eggsy had to agree.

“Merlin?” Percival asked softly and the cat turned and looked at him. “Christie, are you a cat?” The cat stopped and sat and just stared at Percival and his eyes were very similar colour to Merlin’s. 

“Harry, did you know his name was Christie?” Eggsy had to ask.

“I did, but I was told if I ever used it, I would be murdered in my sleep. Nobody except family is allowed to call him such.”

Percival felt a little hot under their gazes but met them straight on. “I doubt he considers me family. I just dislike using our work names outside the office and so I use his christian name.”

The cat hissed and then leapt onto his shoulder to headbutt him. Harry and Eggsy looked at Percival who would have shrugged but apparently he had a Merlin on his shoulder. 

“What?” Percival asked.

“Nothing,” Harry said, “Just that maybe we aren’t the only Merlin idiots around.”

“I beg of you, please never compare me to yourselves,” Percival’s voice was stiff. “I am not as bad as you.” The cat meowed and headbutted him again. He ignored Harry and Eggsy’s snickers. “I am taking him to R&D, maybe they can sort this.”

“We are definitely coming along,” Harry said, and was for a moment serious. “My Merlin was compromised and I need to know what happened and why.”

The cat made a noise that was so clearly pleased at being called Harry’s, that Percival’s heart felt heavy. “Of course, sir,” Percival replied and they all went to R&D who all lost their collective shit and eventually among all their flailing and confusion the cat let out a god awful noise and everyone stopped. He nudged Percival who bent his knee and the cat hopped down. The cat went to a blast door and scratched at it.

“Well, open it,” Harry told them.

“Sir, that door is pass coded, and only Merlin knows the combination,” a tech explained. "It is where we lock up all the stuff that we haven’t been able to process or explain.”

“If it is thumbprint, we have to be able to find his print on something,” Eggsy said.

“No, it is a twelve digit number. And if you get it wrong three times, the door locks for a month, and a needle will come out and poison the person putting in the code.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy said. “What do we do?”

The cat made a noise and looked at Percival and then the keypad. 

“Sir, might you know the number?” the tech asked.

“A twelve digit number that Merlin likely picked at random?” Percival shook his head. “I do not know the entirety of his mind.” The cat walked over and pawed at his leg and he bent down and picked him up and they stared at each other. “I really do not know the number, Merlin,” he protested. “I couldn’t even begin to guess what your brain came up with.”

“It wouldn’t be random,” Harry said. “He’s dreadful at remembering long numbers. That I know from a mission in the nineties. He said when he has to do numbers they might be obscure but never random.” The cat sort of nodded at that.

Percival looked at the keypad. “I’ll not guess. I never guess. Let me have tonight to think.”

“We need Merlin back,” Eggsy protested.

“And if I mess up, we lose a month and my life. One more night is not so dangerous in light of that.” Percival looked at the cat. “I trust you want to spend the night with Harry or Eggsy?”

The cat hissed at him and hopped onto his shoulder. 

“It looks like he is content where he is,” Harry commented. “Go home, and try to figure this out.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Percival agreed and left. He took the cat home and then went to the corner store and picked up a small bag of litter and a tin of cat food. He brought them home and had to laugh at the look the cat gave him. “You may be Merlin, but your form is a cat, and this is needed for tonight. I am not looking forward to scooping your shit, if that is any consolation.” He set up the litter in a spare box he had in the loo and then opened the tin of food. The cat looked so disgruntled as he wolfed the food down. “Merlin, what did you do to yourself?” he asked softly and the cat just meowed and finished the food.

Percival went and had a shower and tried to think of any twelve digit number that Merlin might have picked but he was coming up blank. He put on trackies and a vest and cooked himself some food and the cat sat on the table and watched him eat. “Is this the first meal we’ve shared together?” he asked the cat who made a noise. “I always wanted to,” Percival admitted. “But that was not a part of our arrangement.” The cat inched closer and licked at his hand. He smiled a bit, “You are always eager with your tongue aren’t you?” There were a few more licks and he scratched Merlin’s ears.

Percival did the dishes and then poured himself a scotch. It wasn’t one he liked, but Merlin did and had left the bottle at his flat. The smell comforted him. He had to move the glass a dozen times as the cat tried to drink from it. “I do not need a drunk cat,” he said firmly. “What are you so sure I know?” The cat was so frustrated that he could not respond. “Birthdays, that is too obvious. We do not have an anniversary, fuck buddies who sometimes go for drinks do not have such.” The cat hissed a little at that. “Am I close, or do you object to the phrase fuck buddies?” Another hiss. “Fine, occasional sexual partners, is that better?” More hissing and a head butt. “So I am close?” The cat quieted.

Percival finished the scotch and tried to think but nothing was coming to him. He finally went to bed and the cat came and sat on his chest and stared at him. “Christie, what is going on?” he asked.

The cat rubbed a cold and wet nose along Percival’s jaw, the place where Merlin kissed after they finished having sex. He pet the cat and the purrs were louder than even Eggsy had been given. “I cannot breathe you know,” he said after a while. “You flop on me, just like you do when you are human.” Percival nudged the cat over to the other side of the bed. It took a long time to fall asleep trying to figure out the number.

He woke at 1 to wee, and when he came back to the bed, the cat was on the pillow that Merlin sometimes used. Percival remembered the first time that Merlin spent the full night, because it was raining dreadfully and the roads would have been a mess. He had invited the man to stay and Merlin had agreed. “Oh,” Percival said softly. The cat was staring at him, with sad eyes. “Oh that is the number isn’t it?” Percival touched a paw. “We’ll sort your tomorrow.”

Another lick to his fingers and Percival drifted off.

“Bruv, you sure you know it?” Eggsy asked. They all stood there, and the cat was on Percival’s shoulder.

“Not in the least,” Percival replied and typed in a number and a red light flashed. He typed again carefully and it flashed. “Fuck,” Percival groaned.

“Do not try again,” Harry ordered. “We’ll blast the wall.”

“Arthur, that would not work,” a tech explained and soon everyone was arguing.

The cat meowed and headbutted him for the millionth time. “Yes, I know,” Percival replied and began to type. “I always transpose the last two digits.” He hit enter and the light turned green. Everyone was quiet and watched as the door swung open. Inside the vault there was a pile of Merlin’s clothes on the ground, an open box with something glowing beside it. The cat leapt on top of the glowing object and then Merlin was standing there.

“You were not bullshitting about the nipple rings,” Eggsy said staring at a naked Merlin.

“You do not touch weird glowing rocks ever again,” Harry ordered.

“I didn’t mean to,” Merlin snapped, “the box was incorrectly labelled, I thought it was going to be minorly radiated paperwork.”

“How is that any better? I do not see a radiation suit.”

“I was going to put one on, the box is lead,” Merlin replied and put his hands on his hips. “Arthur, you need to give me more cataloging time, or shit like this will happen.” 

Harry and Merlin started bickering, neither really noticing that Merlin was naked though everyone else was certainly taking note. Percival didn’t care for the way they were looking at Merlin but it wasn’t his place to object. He left all the noise and headed home. He needed a little time.

A few hours later there was a knock at his door. He opened it and there was Merlin, holding a small stuffed tabby cat. “Christie,” he said and held the door wide.

“Oliver,” Merlin said and came in. “Thank you for fixing it.”

“You were a unique cat.”

“Aye,” Merlin laughed, “it was a very odd sensation. A mix of my own mind and the instincts of an animal.” He held out the stuffed animal to Percival. “I got you this. Happy Christmas.”

“It isn’t for another couple weeks.” Percival stared at the little toy.

“I know.”

“We don’t exchange gifts.”

“I know that too.” Merlin still held out the toy. “Take it.”

Percival took it, and the fur was quite soft. “Thank you,” he said.

“I don’t consider you a friend,” Merlin said and winced. “You’ll take that wrong.”

“I do not know that there is a right way to take it.” Percival looked at him. “I am aware how you view me.”

“No, ye are not,” Merlin said. “You called me your fuck buddy.”

“What else are we?”

“I rather thought we were boyfriends, lovers, partners. Whichever word ye prefer.”

Percival dropped the stuffie. “Why would you think that? We do not date.”

“I didn’t think we were the dating sort,” Merlin said. “But we go to the club. We text regularly. I let you bloody call me Christie, only five people in the world do that. And you knew the number of the vault.”

“It was a guess.” Percival had to swallow. “I watered your plants.”

“I saw.”

“I didn’t think I mattered as much as the others. I thought…” Percival felt lost. “I thought I was...just there.”

Merlin snorted. “Ye are many things, Oliver, but never that.” He came forward and cupped Percival’s face. “Can I lick you all over?”

Percival rested his forehead against Merlin’s. “After you take me out to dinner. And I hate the word lovers. Partners will do.”

“Partners it is,” Merlin replied and kissed him.

It was New Year’s Eve and Harry and Eggsy sat at a table with Percival. “This is bullshit, right?” Eggsy asked. “Also, when did you get hot?”

Harry frowned a little at Eggsy, “You do not consider Percival attractive do you?”

“Well look at him.”

Percival was in striped trousers with a black dress shirt and white bracers, that emphasized his flat stomach. He winked at Eggsy who blushed a little and Harry’s frown intensified. The lights dimmed and the MC introduced Merlin. Percival whistled and cheered as three dancers began to move on stage and Merlin moved in between them.

“Jesus he is almost naked,” Eggsy said in awe.

“Motherfucker,” Harry said as Merlin breathed fire around the women who twined around him. Percival laughed and stood up and made his way through the crowd. “What are you doing?” Harry hissed.

Regulars cheered though as Percival slowly lowered the bracers, and stripped off his shirt and joined Merlin on stage and they coiled around each other and moved in sync with the dancers and kissed and then Merlin breathed more fire to the roars of the crowd.

Percival realized he had been as much of an idiot as Harry to not realize what he and Merlin were to each other, but he would not make the mistake again.


End file.
